Promises
by oOAnime AngelOo
Summary: Jim's dad has a hard time keeping promises...what happens when he breaks one too many? Jim angst all around folks! Takes place when he's six...
1. You Made a Promise

New Page 1

**.:Promises:.**

**By: Anime Angel ^0^**

*All right peeps, here's the deal. I got bored writing my other fic, and so here is a new one! I have been having some problems at home with certain people, and this story comes out of it. This whole fic encompasses Jim's past, and all the ideas are mine. Nothing belongs to me, except the way I write this fic. If you don't like my view of Jim's past, don't flame. Flames are stupid and pointless, so please restrain yourself. Thank you!

The small six year old jerked himself up with a start at the sound of the door slamming loudly shut. Pulling his small, slim body out of bed, the boy slowly shuffled over to his bedroom door, wondering who was home...

"Jim? You in bed?"

As soon as the voice of his father floated through the household, the blond rushed into the living room, his eyes bright with relief. He smiled from ear to ear and flung himself into his father's arms, wrapping his own skinny arms around his dad's larger neck.

"Daddy! You're finally home!" he said a little too loudly, burying his pale face into the folds of his daddy's warm business suit. 

"Jim...I thought I told you to be in bed by now," the man sighed, pulling Jim away from his body. He wiped a few sweaty strands of blond hair out of his face before looking down at his small son. "You know I don't like you to stay up late, Jim. Especially when I'm not home..."

"I know Dad, but I wanted to stay up until _you_ were here." Jim looked up at his daddy with bright blue eyes. "It's only eleven--"

"Jim! Dammit, when I tell you to do something I expect it to be carried out!" 

James Hawking let out an exasperated sigh and threw his briefcase on the table. With a frustrated grunt, he sunk into the soft sofa that was positioned to the right of the front door...his son right behind him. He looked over at the boy for a moment, before closing his eyes and leaning back into the soft cushions. He was tired, stressed, and dirty...and all he wanted at that moment was sleep and food.

"Daddy...you said you would be home at eight tonight..." James cracked his eyelids open at the sound of his son's soft voice, and once again glanced at the child.

"Jim, we had some problems at the plant, okay? I couldn't make it." It was true; the day had been hectic. Even if James had wanted to come home at eight, he probably wouldn't have made it through the traffic in that part of Sentinel III...but unfortunately the six year old next to him didn't understand this at all. 

Jim let his eyes fall to the ground, and he slowly let himself drop off of the sofa. "Okay," was all he said, before making his way slowly back to his room. Ever since his dad, the famous Computer Wizard, had gotten this job a year before, Jim felt that all his father did was run around, yell, and leave him behind. With a small childish sigh, the blond closed the bedroom door behind him and crawled into bed. For a moment he thought that the next day would be another one alone in the house, but then an idea pushed itself into his head.

"Daddy!" With a mischievous gleam in his eye, the blond dashed out of bed, and into the living room where his father was currently located. "Dad! Dad wake up!" he yelled, pulling on his dad's limp arm. He stopped only when the man began to groan loudly and pull open his eyes.

"What the hell? Wha--"

"Dad! I had a great idea!"

Realizing that it was his son yelling, James shut his eyes again. "Go to bed," he mumbled sleepily.

"But Daddy...doncha wanna hear my idea?"

Knowing there was no other way to get the boy to sleep, James nodded his head, keeping his eyes closed.

"Well...I thought that since you're working all week, I could go to work with you tomorrow!" Jim crawled up onto his dad's lap. "Then we could have lunch together and everything!"

James could no longer tolerate his son's enthusiastic jabbering that late at night, and so he got up quickly from his spot on the couch, set his son down on one of the cushions, and headed to his bedroom.

"Dad wait! What about tomorrow?!" Jim jumped off after him. "Can I come? Please?"

James, after a moment of protest from the six year old, gave up with a loud sigh. 

"Fine fine. You can come tomorrow..."

"Thanks Daddy!" Jim yelled, hugging his father quickly before running off to his room. Everything would be perfect; Jim would get to have lunch with his father, and at the same time find out what had been keeping his daddy away so much. 

~~~~~~~~

"Wake up!" Jim tugged at the sheets lining his dad's bed as hard as he could. It was four o' clock in the morning, and Jim figured that he had better wake his daddy up so that the two wouldn't be late to work. "Da--"

"WHAT?!" The great Computer Wizard rolled over with a start, and came face to face with his blond son. He slowly cracked his eyelids open, shuddering as blinding sunlight hit them."Jim...? It's only four! What are you thinking, kid?"

"I...I thought we could get to work early...and you gotta fix breakfast for two! Remember?" James only glared at the clock, causing his boy to shrink away. "I'm sorry..."

"Naw...it's okay. Might as well go take a shower now anyways." And with that said, the man got up out of the warm burrow of blankets and headed toward the bathroom, leaving his son to go get ready himself.

As Jim headed toward his room, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about the whole plan. Ever since his mother had died a few months before, the boy had been mostly on his own. Sure his dad brought him food, or watched TV with him sometimes, but other than that the man was constantly on the move, or at home working on his computer. James Hawking had never before had to take care of the boy that was his son, for his 'wife' had always done that. She took the kid to her house while James went out and made money to support him -- that's the way it had always been. Ever since he had discovered that his girlfriend was pregnant, the couple had decided that that was the way it was going to be. 

James had never had to work _that_ hard to make money, since almost everyone on Sentinel III knew his skill, but he did anyway. Working on the computer was his way to escape the constant jabbering of clients, and a way to stay away from home. Sure he had loved his girl...but ever since the birth of Jim the two hadn't gotten along. It was as if the two had been separated by the child which, at times, caused James to act rather calloused toward his son. And so, with that being the case, Jim had never really gotten to know his dad. But in the next year, hopefully before his next birthday, the boy planned to.

With a small smile, Jim pushed his door open and threw open one of the many drawers in his blue dresser. He vigorously began pulling pieces of clothing out, inspecting them, and then flinging them across the room. Finally, he found the perfect thing to wear -- a blue pair of slacks, a red shirt, and a green jacket. 

"I'll look just like Dad!" Jim whispered loudly to himself, dragging the clothes into his father's room. He set them down on the bed, and waited for his dad to get out of the shower...

~~~~~~~~

Three changes of clothes and a tie later, Jim was about to enter "MaKiner Enterprises" -- not only the place where his father worked, but one of the biggest computer/data plants on the whole planet. Now dressed in a nice blue outfit, the boy was a bundle of nerves. 

The blond shifted nervously in the front seat of his daddy's prized convertible as the car entered the front parking lot of the huge building. Looking up at the sheer size and radiance of the business, Jim felt a lump rise in his throat, and wild thoughts began streaming through his mind. _I wonder if my daddy is the top guy! What if they want to hire me, too? I wonder if I could show them what **I** can do on a computer... I wonder if they would let me fix one! Maybe I will meet the boss... _But as the serine, calm look on James Hawking's face began to contort into a dread filled one, the kid began to worry. _What if they work him too hard? Maybe they whip him! I wonder if..._

"Okay kid, listen up."

Jim's small head snapped up in attention, as if his father were a drill sergeant.

"I have TONS of work to do, so I want you to go stay with my secretary, Candice. Got it? No offence, but you might get in the way or something."

"But...Daddy! I thought we were gonna spend the day together! Remember?" Jim let his eyes become sad, just to make his argument more convincing. "And...and what about lunch?"

James sighed. "Look, I can't do much today, all right? How about I pick you up for dinner at six or so...and then we can go home?" 

Jim felt a bit disappointed, but at least dinner with his dad would be fun...and at least he would have company the whole day. "All right..." But knowing his father's tendency to forget about certain appointments (ones that didn't involve work), the boy added, "Do ya promise to pick me up right at six?"

James smiled for a moment at his son, and ruffled the boy's hair. He wasn't used to little kids, and had expected his son to be a brat like all the other six year olds he had seen with their parents, but Jim was turning out to be a pretty mature little guy. 

"Do ya? Do ya promise...?"

"Yeah yeah, right at six, am I right?"

"Yep!"

"Okay then, follow me and I'll take ya to meet Candy....er...Candice." James opened the car door for his son, and lifted the kid out onto the pavement. "I think you'll like her, Jim."

"Really?" The boy smiled, and couldn't help but feel like the two had made progress already. _Maybe this day'll be great after all!_

"Yeah, sure ya will."

And so, side by side, the two went to work. 

~~~~~~~~

"Well hello there!" a blonde, tall, overly made up woman squealed as soon as James and his son entered the building. "And who do we have here?! He's so CUTE!" 

"Um...my name's..." But before Jim could explain why he was there, and who he was, the woman leaned over and mussed up the boy's blond, matted hair, revealing the inside of her shirt in the process. Jim, being the six year old that he was, shielded his eyes from any unwanted 'views' of the woman. 

"My my...we're going to have to do something about that mop! It isn't appropriate for a business..." she squealed again, tugging on a strand of Jim's hair, her shirt going even lower...

"Candy...calm down. This is my..." There was a pause as James thought through the words. 

"You're Candice?" Jim said quietly, more to himself than anyone else, but the secretary seemed to have heard him perfectly. 

"Yes, that's me all right! And who might you be? You aren't our new CEO are you?" she chanted mockingly.

"Candice, this is..." James gave her a nervous smile. "This is my son, James Hawking the...the second." 

Jim smiled proudly at the use of his full name, and straightened himself up a bit, removing his hand from his eyes in the process. But, before he could greet the blonde in front of him, she let out a small gasp. The boy looked up at his father, a bit confused.

"This is your...son? You have a son?!" the woman exclaimed. Jim felt his heart skip a beat at those words. Didn't his dad tell them all about his six year old boy? About how smart he was? How he looked just like his father?

"Candy...I just--"

"You should have told me!"

"Candy I'm--"

"I could've babysat him! He's SO adorable!" 

James let out a sigh of relief that Candice wasn't steaming mad, and kneeled next to his son. "Now Jim, I want you to do everything Candice tells you, okay? And I want you to respect her, and call her--"

"Daddy, I know all ready!" Jim interrupted, feeling a bit betrayed. 

"All right then, and if you need anything, you tell Bob Carlson..." James pointed over to a small office in the corner, "...that you're the son of James Hawking, and you need a snack or whatever. All right?"

Jim nodded, and felt a bit better about his father's words. Suddenly he felt his hand in someone else's, and realized the large, neatly manicured fingernails belonged to Candice, who was grinning down at him like some sort of strange, deranged mom. 

"Don't you worry Mister Hawking! I will take good care of little Jim here!" she said, pulling the young blond a bit closer to her own body. "We'll have loads of fun, won't we Jim?!"

"Uh..."

"All right then, I have to get to my office." James bent over and, after a moment of hesitation, gave his son a small hug. Jim froze in his arms, a bit surprised at the sudden act of affection from his dad, but soon relaxed, wrapping his own free arm around his father's shoulders.

"Be good, k?" James plastered a smile onto his face, and got up to leave. He was about to turn a corner, when he heard his blond son's small voice behind him. 

"Promise to pick me up at six?"

James sighed. He had almost forgotten about their 'date' already. "Yeah...six o' clock sharp kid."

~~~~~~~~

"All right! A little more combing on the right side..." Candice once again whipped out her brush, and proceeded to run it through Jim's knot filled hair. She had insisted earlier that the boy's hair be done, whether Jim liked it or not, and now the two were sitting in her secretarial office 'grooming' as she had called it. 

"OW!" Jim yelled, attempting to pull away from the woman. Candice only squeezed him tighter. 

"Now all we need is a little more hair spray, and you'll look just like your dad!"

"Ow ow ow ow OW!" was all the boy could manage to get out in the secretary's strong grasp. The woman smiled down at him, and pulled a large canister from her purse. "NO! I don't wanna smell like a GIRL!"

"Oh come on now!" Candice sang. "It's just spray, it won't hurt! Look how it holds MY hair so perfectly!"

Jim gave a look of disapproval, but the lady ignored it. Soon, a foul smelling mist began to fill the room. 

"THERE!" Candice exclaimed, letting go of Jim and inspecting her creation. The boy's hair really didn't look THAT much better (besides the fact that it was flatter), and the only noticeable differences were the smell, and the fact that his hair didn't move when touched. 

"Ahh...I look like a little baby!"he whined, attempting to remove some of the slimy liquid from his hair.

"No ya don't Jim!" Candice, patted him carefully on the head. "You look absolutely charming! Just like your father. Ya know, when he first started workin here...I thought he was gonna be another slacker! He came in all tired and dead lookin, but then...then I found out he was the Computer Wizard of our planet!"

Jim's sat down in a nearby chair, and watched Candice closely. "You mean, you know a lot about my dad?" 

"Oh of course! Him and I..." She smiled proudly, as if it was an honor to know the Computer Wizard. "We got the same sign!"

Jim smiled back at her. Maybe being with this bubbly, overly excited lady was a good thing.... It was the perfect chance for the boy to learn something about his father, without having to ask the man directly!

"So uh...you know when his birthday is...right?"

"Of course!" Candice pulled a long nail file out of her purse, and began to file her nails, blowing on them every once in a while to make sure they were just perfect. "I know TONS about him, kid. Practically everything...besides the fact that he had a son of course."

Being unsure of whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, Jim only smiled lamely back at her. How could she know so much? James Hawking had only been working at this company for about a couple of months or so...then how could she know all about him? Unless... Jim swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. What if the two were dating?

"So when's his birthday then?" 

"Easy peasy. It's July 22nd!"

"Oh..." Jim looked to the floor, his brain a jumble of thoughts. First off, why wouldn't his dad tell his co-workers about his son? And secondly, why was his dad so nervous about telling Candice anyway? "So..." Should he ask? "Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" he said quickly, half hoping she heard it, half hoping she didn't.

"Me? Him?" Pausing her filing for just a moment, Candice burst out laughing. "I don't think so kid! Why, do you want us to be?"

Jim let out a small sigh, and waved a small hand at her in a typical 'no' gesture. "That's...all right. I think he's fine by himself."

"Oh good. I think your dad's cute and everything, but he IS a married man ya know!" 

Jim's head snapped up at that comment. Was...was she talking about his mom? "What...what do ya mean he's married?"

"Oh I saw that picture of Mrs. Hawking on his desk." Jim's eyes widened. "She's a pretty little thing too! Why do you want to know, isn't she your mom?"

"My...my mom's..." Jim stopped, and instead attempted to change the line of subject. "So he told you he was married?"

"Oh no, but I can tell. I mean, with that picture, and now you! He didn't have to tell me!"

"But...he isn't married...at least I don't think..."

Candice again put down her nail file, and focused on the boy. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my mom is...is..." Jim lowered his head. "...dead." Everything in the room fell quiet as the six year old let out a sad sigh. "She...she got hit by a car..."

"When did THIS happen?" Covering her mouth as if trying to prevent herself from bursting into tears, Candice stared wide eyed at the boy. 

"A while ago." Jim looked up at the blonde, his eyes watering. "They weren't married either..." Quickly trying to put the blonde woman's train of thought onto something else, Jim gestured toward where his father had exited earlier. "So uh...he works on the top floor or what?" 

Candice eyed the boy quickly, as if she were a mother trying to see if he were all right, and then nodded. "Yes he does, with the new CEO...if he ever comes in."

"But aren't you his secretary lady?"

"Well of course! But I'm _everyone's_ secretary, not just his." She grinned at him. "Ain't that cool?"

"Sure is! What do you do?"

"Well, when a call or someone comes in, I ask them who they wish to speak to. Then, depending on who they want, I connect them through like a billion phone lines!" 

Jim grinned...he was actually starting to enjoy being around this woman. "That sounds really cool. Are there really that many lines? Me and Dad have two, but not that many!"

"Really? What do you need two for?"

"One for work, and one for everything else he says. And guess what?"

Candice put a finger to her chin, and thought for a moment. "What?" 

Puffing out his chest a bit, and trying to make himself look a little more 'professional', the boy said,"I know how to switch between the lines! I bet I could do it on your phone too!" With a proud grin decorating his face, the small blond jumped out of his chair and walked slowly over to the phone. His hands hovered above it for a moment, his eyes wide with amazement at all the buttons, before he finally spoke up. "Want me to show you?"

Candice smiled at the boy, and then she too made her way over to the phone. "Sure, just pick it up--"

"I know, I know...I do it all the time."

The secretary smiled, and sat down at her desk, hands going immediately to a small drawer. When it opened, she pulled out what looked to be a small chart.

"Well ya might wanna use this, kid. Look..." Candice pointed out all the names and numbers to the six year old. "...These are the lines that everyone is connected to. If you want to talk to your dad, just punch in number 45."

"Really?"

"Yep. Go ahead and punch it in!"

Jim hesitated for a moment, but finally ran his fingers swiftly over the number pad. After a moment, a loud ringing echoed through the room, causing the boy to jump back a bit with surprise. 

"Wha--"

"That just the VidCom," Candice whispered. As if on cue, a small screen began to rise from the pad. "When the line connects, you will be able to see your dad in that little TV thing."

"Wow...we sure don't have one of those!" 

After a few seconds of ringing a voice echoed through the room, causing both Jim and Candice to cover their ears at the unusually loud voice message. 

"Hello. You've reached James Hawking of MaKiner Enterprises. I am not available at the moment, but would still like your message. Please leave your name, number, business, and hours, and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you very much." The loud message was then followed by an equally loud *beep*.

"Um..." Jim began, slowly unplugging his ears. He had been hoping that his dad would be there, but as it turned out his father was gone." This is me, Jim, and...um..bye Daddy!" he finished, feeling a bit disappointed.. 

"He's probably gone to a meeting, Jim." Candice did her best to make up an excuse, though she knew that James was probably in his office, ignoring calls. "You heard what the message said!"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"And besides, you will get to see him tonight!"

"Yeah!" Jim grinned. "You're right...I wonder where he's taking me."

Candice thought for a moment and then lifted a finger up into the air. "Probably .Sam's Burgers and More!" The boy in front of her cocked an eyebrow. 

"What kind of restaurant name is that?"

"Well, you see...it's....more of a fast food joint. But the food is great!" she added, winking at the blond. "And the waitresses there are cuuuuute..."

"Aw come on!" Jim gave the secretary a pouty face. "We aren't going there to look at waitresses' as--"

"AHEM!" Candice pulled the boy over to her, a bit surprised at what she had heard him start to say... "There will be NO language like that in this office! Not unless_ I_ use it!"

The blond smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Candice..."

But before the secretary could say anything more, a large man in a business suit entered the office, looking quite confused. He turned to the secretary and the six year old, before tugging at his mustache. 

"Ma'am?" he said, his voice a bit gruff. "You know where I might find Mr. Jaques?"

"Oop! I guess I had better go do my job," Candice whispered. "Why don't you go play the computer or something, okay Jim?"

Jim smiled. "Really?"

"Really. But don't ask me if ya need help--"

"Ma'am?"

"Hold on a moment sir..."

With a gleam in his eye, Jim scurried out of the room and to the small computer desk in the corner, quickly glancing at the clock on the way. _Only twelve o clock?_ Oh well, until six Jim supposed, he would just have to occupy himself on what he did best -- mess with computers.

~~~~~~~~

Jim waited anxiously in the front office with Candice, who was grinning uncontrollably at the excitement radiating from the small child next to her. It was 5:57, and his dad was due any minute to pick him up. 

"So, kid, ya going to take my advice and go to the joint I suggested?"

The six year old grinned up at her, his smile a genuine one. "I think so...I'll have to ask Daddy where he wants to go, though. He might wanna take me someplace real nice!"

"Yeah?" Candice ruffled his hair as he turned back to the elevator, hopping out of his seat every time someone stepped out. The secretary had to admit, it was an odd thing seeing a little boy like Jim so excited about going out to eat with his father. Her dad had done the same thing when she was little, and yet, she had never really felt too hyped up about it. To her it was just a fun thing she did with him every once in a while. In fact, didn't every little kid go out and do such things with their parents? Of course, though, Jim's mother was dead, and his father was constantly working, so maybe the boy wasn't as lucky as she had been...

"Where is he?" Glancing up at the clock, Jim let out an almost disappointed sigh.

"Oh he'll be here, Jim. It's only six o one."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe he's checking on the best place to go to around here!" With a rekindled hope, the boy once again turned back to the elevator door, happy to know that his dad and him were about to go out and spend some time together...

~~~~~~~~

It was two and a half hours later that Jim realized his daddy was never going to show up. Candice had done her best to comfort the small boy as the hours passed, but she had only succeeded once or twice in cheering up the kid. Now he sat with his head to the floor, unblinking. 

"Hey...maybe he had an emergency meeting?" The words came out more doubtful than Candice had hoped. "He probably just--"

"Forgot," Jim whimpered. "He forgot like he always does!" the child yelled, getting up from where he had been sitting anxiously for the past two and a half hours and shaking his head violently. "I wanna go home," he whispered to the speechless secretary, once bright eyes fogging over. 

"Well, it is past my working hours..." With a reassuring smile playing on her lips, Candice took the boy's hand, marveling for a moment at how small it was compared to hers. Then, ever so gently, she guided the dismayed blond out to her car, which sat alone in the back parking lot. For a moment neither of them thought twice about the fact that her car was just about the only one there, until Jim half heartedly glanced around. 

"Hey...where's Dad's car?" he inquired, pulling on Candice. 

"You're right, kid." Running her eyes quickly over the large area, she sighed in frustration. "He must have already gone home..."

"But...but...what about dinner....and..." The boy let out a small sob. "And...Sam's Burgers?" After a moment of fighting back tears of anger and sadness, Jim cried. He just stood there, hand in hand with the blonde, somewhat ditzy secretary, and cried his eyes out. After a moment sobbing ensued, followed by hiccups and uncontrollable coughing. Candice felt helpless as she watched the tears pour down the child's face, and all she could do was pull him close into her arms, and hug him tight. 

"Come on Jim..." Letting her womanly instincts take over, Candice picked the wailing six year old up, and set him into her car.

It took only fifteen minutes for the two to reach the James Hawking residence...especially since Candice didn't bother to wait for red lights and other various traffic signals. Sure enough, as soon as the secretary pulled up next to the house, James' car was sitting in the driveway.

"Dammit..." she hissed through clenched teeth, putting the gear in park and getting out of the car. "Now Jim," she said quietly, taking a Kleenex out of her purse and wiping the boy's eyes. "When you get inside, it's probably best to just go on to bed, all right?"

With a small, sad smile, Jim nodded slowly. "Thanks Candice," he whispered. It was another silent moment before the blond finally got up the courage to drag his six year old body into the house, and when he did despair washed over his mind. There, sitting obliviously at his computer desk, was James Hawking, busily typing away at what looked like a large report. 

"Da...Daddy?" Jim whimpered, his eyes immediately tearing over. But before either the man or the boy could say anything more, Candice gave Jim a small push.

"Why don't you head to bed, Jim. It's getting late..." she said soothingly, smiling down at him. The boy only nodded sadly, and shuffled off to his bed. 

When he was safely tucked away in his room the boy cracked the door open just a bit, until he could clearly hear the voices of both Candice and his father.

"Wha..." Jim heard the confused voice of his dad say. But then, instead of more questions, there came a shocked gasp. "The dinner! I...I was so busy I--"

"Forgot," Candice's voice interrupted. "Did you even notice he wasn't here? We were sitting at the plant for two hours! Maybe more!"

"Aw Candy, you know I didn't mean to! I even put a sticky on my computer..." Jim heard his obviously distressed dad sigh. "I just...I got called away! I thought he was in his bed, asleep!"

"Well, all I can say is that you'd better thank me for sitting with him. And go apologize! If I hadn't had decided to wait with him, and gone home instead, he'd still be there!" 

And then, much to the boy's dismay, the two began to speak softer, and quieter...almost to the point that Jim could no longer hear what they were saying. Finally, after another minute or two of straining his small ears, the blond decided that bed and sleep would be the best solution to the anxiety he was feeling. His dreams would take him away from the whole mess...but what about the next day? And the day after that? Would he be left alone again, to rot in the stupid house with no one but Candice to feel sorry for him? All of these thoughts, combined with the day's events, caused Jim to literally breakdown. Tears of disappointment were soon rolling down his warm cheeks once again, and all the boy could do was lie down, and curl up into a tight ball.

~~~~~~~~

The next day was not a particularly happy one for the six year old. In fact, one might have called it lonely, dreary, and just generally depressing. That morning Jim had stayed in bed as long as possible in order to avoid his dad. Once or twice James had entered the room, but the blond had done his best to keep quiet under the covers, fooling his father into thinking that he was still asleep.

As soon as Jim heard the front door slam shut, and his dad's car leave the driveway, he was up and walking aimlessly about the house. He had sort of wanted his dad to come in and say sorry, but what if that hadn't been the reason that James was coming into Jim's room? What if his father had only said something to make Jim feel worse? That was the last thing that the boy wanted right then and there; the last thing in the world he wanted was for things to get worse.

The evening came pretty quickly for Jim, considering he was alone with nothing to do except watch what channels they received on their TV and eat. In fact, Jim was just about to sit down and watch wrestling, when knocking sounded through the household. 

Setting the remote back onto the sofa, Jim cautiously turned his head towards the sound of knocking, obviously coming from the front door. Quickly glancing at the clock, the realization that it was to late for anyone to be visiting struck Jim. It was eleven thirty!

"Who...who's there?" the boy whispered, not even really intending for whoever it was that was outside to hear him. Suddenly thankful that his father had decided to install a small peep hole, Jim carefully and quietly peered outside...but instead of finding a ski mask wearing kidnapper, or a polite, door knocking robber, the blond found himself face to face with a pair of baseball tickets. 

"Jim, let me in, kid! It's just me!"

Letting out a sigh of relief that the 'stranger' was only his father, Jim lifted the lock on the door and swung it open. Immediately he felt a pair of tickets slide into his small hands.

"What...Daddy what's this?" he whispered, eyes glued to the treasure he now held.

"They're baseball tickets to see the Kliners, kid." Both fell silent as James Hawking kneeled next to his son, kicking the door shut behind him and letting his briefcase fall to the floor. With a small smile, he pulled Jim into his arms. "Look kid, I know I really messed up yesterday, and I just wanted to say..."

Jim looked up at his dad with large eyes, still unable to believe that the man in front of him at that moment was his father.

"I just wanted to say...I gues...I'm sorry kid."

Jim could only stare, wide eyed, as his father bent over and gently gave him a hug, then mussed up his again matted hair. 

"What do you think about the two of us going to the game tomorrow afternoon, huh?"

Jim's eyes got even wider as his dad smiled down at him. Had he just said what Jim thought he had said? A game? The two of them? It all sounded good...until the boy remembered the day before...

"No...Daddy..." Jim hesitated, playing nervously with the end of his shirt. He wanted more than anything to go...but... "I...I don't want to..."

James' smile turned downward into a disappointed frown. "Jim", he said in a soft tone. "I know how bad you must have felt yesterday, but I won't make the same mistake...I promise."

The six year old boy shook his head, dropping the tickets angrily to the floor and whirling around to face away from his father. "You promised yesterday too!" he yelled, surprising himself a bit at the hateful tone in his voice. "You promised to take me to dinner...and all you did was forget I was even at your work!"

"Jim--"

"Daddy! You'll just forget again! You broke a promise!"

James slowly stood up, a grim look on his face; the apology wasn't going as smooth as planned. He was about to ask his son again to reconsider, when he realized that his son was...sobbing.

"Jim?" James whispered, once again kneeling behind his boy. 

"D..Daddy...you forgot..."

And, with that one small whimper, James felt a twinge of guilt --true guilt-- for what he had done to the six year old. Without so much as a sigh, the Computer Wizard turned Jim around, and tipped his chin up.

"Hey Kid...I promise...Scouts Honor....I swear..."

"Yeah..?" Jim sobbed. 

"I promise I won't forget tomorrow. I won't back out, I won't take a meeting, hell I'll even blow off the new boss if I have to." There was a pause before James got up enough courage to ask again. "So...you wanna come?" He sighed. "Listen, if I don't show up...you can smash every computer in the house. Okay?"

With sad eyes...ones that only a child could produce, Jim looked up into his father's sincere face. As soon as he had heard the question again, he had wanted to say no; to turn away and run into his room, leaving his dad to stand there in shame, but his body did otherwise, and soon he found himself mentally trying to stop the words that were rolling off of his tongue. 

"Okay, Daddy. I'll go with you..."

~~~~~~~~

Morning...it came _way_ too early for the six year old. With a dismayed sigh, Jim pushed himself up and out of bed.

"Daddy...are you still home?" No answer came to the boy as he shuffled on the cold floor towards the living room. Apparently his dad had already left...

For the next three or four hours, Jim spent his time preparing...preparing for the trip with his dad. He showered, he dressed, he ate...and then he waited. It was ten fifty when he settled onto the couch...and his dad would pick him up at twelve. At least...Jim hoped he would.

Eleven thirty rolled around, and the blond was literally shaking with anticipation. Eleven forty five hit...

"Okay Daddy...you can do it..."

Twelve o clock.

"Come on, you have to remember!"

Twelve fifteen, twelve thirty...

"Daddy..."

One, two, three...

And a knock on the door resounded through the house...

"Dad!" Jim screeched, leaping off of the sofa and dashing toward the door. His dad had remembered!

"Daddy I..." he began, but as the door swung open, there was no James Hawking stepping inside. Instead stood Candice, tears streaming down her face.

"Come on sweety...we're going to my house for a little..." She came in a little further, reaching down for the bewildered boy below her.

"No!" he screamed. Why was she here? "I have to wait for Daddy! We're going to a game!" Then, a thought dawned on him. "Did he send you? Are ya gonna give me a ride?"

"Jim..."

"He remembered right? We're still going?"

"Sweety.."

Jim was just a little more than frantic now, practically jumping up and down. 

"Where is he? Huh? Is he on his way?"

"Jim let me finish--"

"Where--"

"Jim!" The blond immediately stopped, staring up at the woman. She was practically sobbing now, and slowly she kneeled in front of the boy, wiping her eyes a bit. "Jim sweety...Daddy isn't coming..."

Jim felt a lump rise in his throat...Candice wouldn't cry just because he had to work late. "W...why...?"

"Honey, your..your daddy got in a...a bad _accident_..."

Jim could only stare.

"I'm sorry baby..." The secretary attempted to put an arm around the child, trying to comfort him, but he hit it away violently.

"Stop LYING!" he screamed, clenching and unclenching his fists. "STOPPIT! Daddy PROMISED and he's COMING!"

"Jim...he didn't make it..."

"NO!"

"Jim please stop!" she sobbed, falling to her knees. "Please! I'm not lying...your daddy just isn't coming!"

The boy stared, unblinking into her eyes. It was just like the day his mom had passed away...just like when the doctor's had informed him that she wouldn't be taking him home...

"No..." And he began to cry, and that crying turned into sobbing, and then screaming, and all the secretary could do was hug him close.

Is it the end??

*Well here ya go...another ficcy I worked up a while ago. I hope you like it! I know it's kinda corny...oh well...


	2. Guilt and Sorrow

New Page 1 

**.:Promises:.**

Wow...someone actually thought I should write a second part! So...here it is. It's kinda short...but the next chapter will be along shortly.

"I hate them! I HATE THEM ALL! I hate them..." 

Another computer part fell to the floor, smashing into a million pieces on impact. Above it stood a very angry, red faced six year old. 

"I HATE EVERY ONE OF THEM!" he screeched, crunching the small pieces of glass and plastic into even smaller particles under his feet....just like his dad told him he could do.

Finally, out of breath and panting, the boy collapsed to the floor. His blond hair was matted and tangled with sweat, and his blue eyes were dull. 

Young Jim Hawking let out a sigh, and felt hot tears begin to fall down his cheeks. "You promised Daddy...I made you promise you would come..." he whispered softly, blue eyes scanning the room. Bits of computer and keyboard were everywhere, creating an ocean of plastic and glass on the floor. Jim sat in the midst of it, sobbing quietly to himself. He didn't even know where Candice had gone, and he didn't care. "You promised and now...now..." The six year old stopped short, letting out a strangled cry. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD COME! AND YOU DIDN'T!" 

With small, balled up fists, Jim beat the floor around him, sending plastic flying once again. His small body racked with sobs, and his eyes were shut tightly, not wanting to look at the mess he had made. His father's words echoed through his mind...

"_Listen, if I don't show up...you can smash every computer in the house. Okay?"_

And that was just what Jim had done. 

Candice had left a few hours earlier, she said it was to go get a few pairs of clothes. Jim hadn't wanted to leave the house when she had first arrived with the news, so she had promised to stay with him there.

But he wasn't sure she would actually stay. In fact, he had no idea what was going to happen to him, and it _scared_ him. 

"Daddy..." Jim shuddered, hugging himself as he once again began to cry. Because of him, his dad was dead. Dead and never coming back again; he would never breathe, or laugh, or yell at Jim ever again.. He had made his daddy promise, and it had killed him. The blonde, bit his lip, trying to fight back more tears as they began to burn his eyes. "Daddy I love you...I didn't mean to kill you...I...I'm sorry..."

~~~~~~~~~

Candice stepped out of her car, careful not to rip her dress in the process. Slowly cursing as a piece of the soft fabric caught on the door, she reached down and tore the piece away. She would change as soon as she got inside the house. Candice wasn't in the mood to deal with fancy clothing.

"Jim? Where are you?" The secretary entered the house quietly, just in case the boy was sleeping, but when she stepped into the house, she was met with a mess of plastic... "Oh God...Jim? Jim are you here? Come on kid..." The whole house was a mess. Plastic parts and glass were scattered haphazardly around the floor, and larger parts of what looked like a computer were lying on the table.

"Candy? Is that you?"

"Jim! What the hell happened?!" 

The small boy shuffled into the living room, glanced slowly about, and then looked back up at the bewildered woman. His eyes were dull and fogged over, and he rubbed them carefully. 

"I...Daddy said I could..." he whispered, lowering his head a little bit. 

"What do you mean?" Candice kneeled before the child, setting her bags on the floor. It had only been about twelve hours since she had gotten news of James Hawking's accident...and only a few hours since she had arrived at the man's house and informed Jim of what had happened. The boy had been terrified, doing nothing but screaming and sobbing for at least two hours. When she had been sure that he would be all right alone, the secretary had gone out to get some clothes and a few other things. She had a feeling that she would be taking up home with the boy for a while...

"My daddy told me...I could...I could smash his computers..."

"When did he say this honey? Just now?"

"NO!" the child yelled, squeezing his eyes shut. "HE SAID I COULD!"

"Okay okay..." Candice pulled the boy closer to her, whispering to him reassuringly. "It's okay..."

"He...he said I could if he never came. If he broke his...promise..."

The secretary frowned softly at the now silent boy in her arms, not quite sure what else to do. Or what to do with him in the future... 

_Candice, you can't take care of a little boy! What about your job? Your love life? _

She lifted Jim up and strode over to the sofa, setting him down and covering him with a blanket. He looked up at her with inquisitive eyes, a small hand reaching up out of the blanket and rubbing his button nose. _He really is adorable..._ she thought, her mouth turning down again. _But...I can't take care of a six year old! I'm not ready..._

"You don't think I'm gonna nap do ya?" the boy whispered, still looking up at her.

"No, but I think you should rest. I have to go...do some work."

Jim nodded slowly, his blond hair falling into his eyes. He closed them for a moment. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know sweety."

Jim nodded twice, before pulling the blanket closer around his head. His voice shaking, he said, "Promise you'll come back?"

Letting a sigh escape from between her pursed, red lips, Candice leaned over and brushed the boy's unruly blond hair out of his eyes. 

"I promise."

~~~~~~~~

Candice's neatly manicured finger nails flew over the keypad of the payphone, typing in a phone number sequence. When she was finished, she lifted the phone up to her ear, careful to avoid the pearl earring that hung from it. 

"Hello, social services, may I ask who's speaking?"

"Um...my name is Candice Martolli...and I would like to ask if you provide homes for orphaned children..."

"Of course we do ma'am...may I ask the child's name, and where you can be reached?"

"James Hawking...my number is 445-843-9967."

"Thank you ma'am...you will be scheduled and notified of your appointment shortly."

~~~~~~~~

"Candy where were you? I...I was..."

"Worried? Well you shouldn't be. I was just down a block or two."

Jim furrowed his brow a bit, and concentrated on the woman in front of him. She still looked the same as she had a few days ago...her curly blonde hair, big...chest...

"Candy what were you doing?" he inquired, eyes brightening a bit. The two were in the living room, and Candice had just walked through the door...only to be met by a tired, flustered looking Jim.

"Well...I had to talk to some nice people about your...daddy."

Jim's eyes darkened, the blue almost disappearing. His eyes lowered and searched the now clean floor around his feet.

"What about?" he said softly, eyes still down.

"About...um...things..."

The blond, knowing that the secretary above him was avoiding the subject, glanced up at her one more time before heading back towards his room. He didn't feel like talking anymore. If Candy didn't want to talk, he wouldn't force her. That was what had gotten his daddy killed. All the man had wanted to do was be by himself, and Jim had forced him into spending time with him. 

_**I** killed you Daddy..._

~~~~~~~~

This wasn't happening...it _couldn't _be happening. 

"Ca...Candy? CANDY?!" Jim struggled against the men that were trying to drag him out the door. What were they doing? Why wasn't the secretary stopping them?

"Jim sweety...it's for your own good..." Candice said soothingly, setting Jim's suitcase full of clothes on the floor. The struggling child whimpered against the hold of the social services men around him. "You need someone who can take care of you..."

Jim looked up at her, kicking the man who had a rough grip on his arm in the shin and running towards the woman. She sighed, and caught him in a tight hug.

"Honey...I can't take care of you. These men are here to take you to a new home..." she whispered, eyes bright with reassurance. Jim only began to cry.

"I thought you said you'd STAY!" he screeched, clasping her shirt collar tightly. "You SAID YOU WOULD!"

"Jim..."

"NO! YOU PROMISED!" he began to sob hysterically, hiccupping and coughing. "JUST LIKE DADDY! I MADE HIM PROMISE AND NOW HE'S DEAD! HE COULDN'T KEEP HIS PROMISE!"

"JIM STOPPIT!" 

"JUST LIKE YOU! HE LIED! HE LIED AND I MADE.....I made him die..."

The boy collapsed to the floor, releasing his hold on the woman's shirt and sobbing pitifully. He had known it would happen...ever since she had promised he had known.

"Just go with them...please? I'm sorry I didn't tell you....but please go."

Jim, still crying, looked up at her sadly before letting himself be carried to the waiting car.

To be continued...

*OH NO! What's gonna happen to poor poor poor lil Jimmy...well all of you can probably guess, but oh well. ^_^ Did you find any spelling errors? Is ff.net not working for you? Just e-mail me! 


End file.
